In a pneumatic tire of the related art that is filled with pressurized air and used, an occurring blowout is a structurally unavoidable problem.
In order to solve this problem, in recent years, for example, as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, a non-pneumatic tire including an attachment body attached to an axle, a ring-shaped body configured to surround the attachment body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a plurality of connecting members disposed between the attachment body and the ring-shaped body in a tire circumferential direction has been proposed.